


What Goes Around...

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Natalya doesn't trust Ronda to have her back. Ronda is out to prove her right.





	What Goes Around...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamoanSexGodReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/gifts).



> Another shorter one. Little more smut this time, just dipping my toes back into the fandom world. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, in which Beth and Nattie team up and get their revenge...

"Go running back to your big bad protector already?" Natalya suppressed a sigh and slowly, lazily, turned her attention to the self-proclaimed 'Baddest Woman on the Planet'. Smirk on her face, hip cocked, title slung disrespectfully over her shoulder, Ronda Rousey stood next to her amongst the general commotion of backstage at Raw. 

"Are you here to poke at me, or are you here to have a conversation?" she returned, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. A handful of feet over Steph looked up from the clipboard she was looking at and raised an eyebrow in question, Nattie gave a quick shake of her head in reply.

"Well, since I can no longer be trusted to have you back," Ronda started, only to be cut off by Nattie raising a perfectly manicured hand.

"Of course that's what this is about," she sighed, getting to her feet. "That's you all over isn't it Ronda. Perfectly happy and content until you stop getting your way, and then you snap. You go bad. You tantrum like a child until you get your way again. Well, not this time." She turned on her heel and walked away, oblivious to the storm rising inside her former friend.

Nattie got almost all the way to the locker room when she was shoved up against a wall. She struggled, throwing an elbow that was caught and wrenched behind her back; aiming a kick at a kneecap only for it to be sidestepped and caught between strong thighs.

"Oh Nattie Nattie," came the husky whisper in her ear. "Did you really think you would get away that easily?" Nattie groaned, and the body behind her came to rest against her, pinning her to the wall.

"Beth..." she started weakly, only to be cut off when her arm was wrenched further up her back, forcing a sharp gasp of pain out instead of the rest of her sentence.

"I don't see your 'Sister' anywhere," Ronda teased in her ear. "She's been out of the game a while though, I could take her down easily. How long do you think it will take for me to break her arm? 10 seconds? Less? Hard to play with her girls with a broken arm."

_Good luck with that,_ Nattie thought spitefully. _She finds out about this, you're dead meat._ She and Beth had always belonged to each other in every way possible, even through husbands, kids, distance, arguments, or flings. From the moment they met, a bond had been forged in fire, one of mutual respect, care, and experience. A bond that was more than friendship, more than sisterhood, more than wrestling. They would always back each other's plays, and Nattie _**knew** _that she was the _**only** _person who would ever drag Beth out of retirement and back into the squared circle. Commentary, well that was obvious, Beth loved wrestling too much to ever let go of it completely - and women's wrestling was flying well and above what they had ever achieved. But to get Beth back in the ring, well that privilege rested solely on Nattie's shoulders.

Ronda had clearly had enough of the inattention because she dragged Natalya out of her thoughts with a vicious bite to the side of her neck. Nattie screamed in pain, not having expected that.

"Can't fucking stay quiet can you bitch," Ronda snarled, her words less than a question, and used her leverage on Nattie's arm to shove them both into the nearest supply closet. Nattie's heart picked up, suddenly racing. She and Ronda had been in this position many times, burning off the adrenaline from a match with hot kisses, fighting for control. This though, this was something completely different. This was a power play, pure and simple. Ronda was proving that she was better, that she was stronger.

"Scared?" Ronda teased, something unfamiliar in her voice. "You did ask if I was going to, "Poke at you" didn't you?" Her free hand grasped the zip of Nattie's shirt, her ring gear long discarded, and teased it down between her breasts. Nattie's breathing picked up, unwanted, the memory of what those fingers could do taking over her body. Instead of the gentle touch she was used to though, Nattie was subjected to Ronda grabbing roughly at her bared chest, long fingers sneaking under her bra, and pinching roughly at the creamy flesh she found. Nattie gasped, her back arching as she subconsciously tried to pull away.

 "Go ahead and struggle little kitten," Ronda laughed, her hand moving to the other breast and going straight for Nattie's nipple. "It will be so much better if you fight."

  
"I'll get you for this," Nattie forced out through gritted teeth, suppressing a moan. Ronda smirked and pulled her hand from Nattie's bra.

"Good luck," she said, before unceremoniously forcing her hand down the front of Nattie's pants. She pressed it into her underwear, and despite Nattie's squirming, found her clit with no trouble. Nattie almost howled, her knees going weak. Ronda let her arm go, and moved her now free hand back into Nattie's bra, pinching and rolling her nipples, while the hand in her pants pushed two fingers into Nattie and set up a punishing rhythm.

 "I hate you," Nattie panted, shifting her legs further apart for balance. Ronda set her right thigh in between Nattie's spread legs and used it as extra leverage to get the blonde off. Despite herself, Nattie couldn't help but start to press her hips down, forcing Ronda's fingers deeper inside her.

 "Cum you stupid bitch," Ronda hissed, Nattie's hips stuttering as she did just that. With no time to recover, Ronda pulled her fingers out and shoved Nattie to the floor, giving her barely enough time to catch herself. Nattie gasped on the floor, half rolling to see Ronda above her. The new position meant Ronda could kneel and wipe her hand over Nattie's face, smearing her release where everyone would be able to see it.

 "Let's see you get out of this," Ronda snarked, a smirk spreading across her lips. She turned, her ponytail doing an impressive hair flip, and stalked out of the closet. Nattie gave herself a second to catch her breath before she carefully dug her phone out of her pocket.

  _Supply closet by women's locker room. Bring a towel. Explain when you get here._

The answering chime came not a minute late, Beth simply stating that she was on her way. Safe in the knowledge that Beth would be there to back her up soon, Nattie let herself relax and bask in plans for her revenge. Ronda needed to be taught that ultimately, she would always lose and that the Baddest Woman on the Planet was no match for the Queen of Harts.


End file.
